


Working at cafe midnight crew

by denzelfire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave likes taller dark haired guys, M/M, badly written teen parties, coffee shop AU, dave and dirk are twins, dave being cute, jake is a college kid, or better yet ill let you see my work and you write it in, someone tell me how to write jake, what do i even tag???, with college kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denzelfire/pseuds/denzelfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day a stranger walks into the midnight crew. Dave likes what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Names Dave Strider, but I bet you know that. I work at a wifi cafe with miss I love death, Aradia Megido, she is one of my friends so no judging. Well the cafe is not really a wifi cafe, just one that gives it out for free. Which is great, means I can blog when ever I want. The place is pretty much a teen hang out. Everyone shows up here. Just great. I might be the coolest kid on town, next to my twin, but I'd rather not have all these people here.

Anyways it was a simple rainy boring day, Aradia was cleaning up some tables while I stand at the register waiting for any costumers to wander into the small hangout, hole in the wall, cafe. No one has walked in all day and fuck if it isn't boring.

"Arrraaaaddddiiiiiaaaa I'm bored." I said laying my face against the counter whining.

"Sorry Dave but I can't entertain you since, you know, we're working and you haven't finished your shift!" Aradia turns giving me this look as if I should absolutely know this.

"Uggggg." I lean back and pull out my phone pulling up my blog app and start reblogging shit. A few minutes later some tall, dark, and handsome walks in. Heeeelllooo nurse... I smile and lean foreword. Aradia just looks at me and shakes her head. I give this her look like 'hey, can't help it this guy is smokin.' I smirk and look at the guy.

"Welcome to Midnight cafe. What can I get ya." I lean against the counter, cradling my head in one of my hands. Yes it is such a female like pose, fuck it. He looks up at the menu. His eyes sparkling, hair looking soft, and damn he smells good.  
"Yes I'd like an espresso hold the whip cream!" He said. Damn even his voice sounds lovely. Can I just like, take this guy home. That would be great.

The man pays for his drink and waits to take the receipt. Damn this may be the last time i see him. I quickly scribble down my cell number on the back of the receipt and hands it to him. He takes the receipt and leaves.

"Damn he was hot." I said once the door was closed. Aradia giggles over to the side and I glare at her through my shades. Hope the guy calls me or texts me soon. He was to hot for me to ignore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on fanfiction.net they ask for more so here.

Its been hours, days, weeks, since I last saw tall, dark, and handsome. I didn't even get a text. What a bummer. Oh well, you win some you lose some. This time I lost some. I once again was sitting at the cash register being bored as ever. No one ever comes in on Friday afternoons. Its such a great day, everyone is out partying while I was stuck here. Not even Aradia showed up to keep me from my boredom.  
I was slowly falling asleep when the bell from the door rings. I quickly look up and see who walked in. It was the guy I gave my number to. Oh man, oh man, oh man. Why is he here? Oh shit.  
The guy walks up to me and smiles. Wow hot.  
"Hehe. Hi. Can I get an expresso!" He smiles. Oh gosh thats a nice smile. I spaced out a bit before he puts his hand over my face.  
i "Hellloooo? You going to take my order?" I quickly snap out of it.  
"Oh yeah. One expresso coming right up." I turn around and quickly make his expresso. I set it down in front of the gorgeous man.  
"Here you go sir." The man takes it and smiles. He gives me the money and his smile widens again.  
"So Mr. Barista. Last time I was here you give me your number." I raise an eyebrow and nod. "Well i sorta..." The guy rubs the back of his neck. " lost the number. So can I get it again?"  
I nod slowly and take the guys hand. I write my number and chumhandle down.  
"Here you sir." He looks at his hand and smiles widely. "I'll call you later okay! And we can hang out or something!" He waves goodbye and leaves the place.  
"Dammit. Why didn't I act cool. Bro will kill me if he knew I was a total dork in front of that guy. But then again.... He will understand. Hot guys are hard to not lose it." I mumble to myself.  
I sighed again now that the guy was gone. All alone in the cafe. Suddenly my phone buzzes. I pick it up and see what it was. Oh. Its twin bro.  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:10 --  
TT: Dave, we got invited to a party.  
TT: You better show up bro.  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] stopped pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:15--  
I sighed. Wow what a great brother. I looked at the clock and saw my shift was over. Shop close and I'm out. Teen party here I come. I leave the cafe and head home. Once I got home I got ready for the party. Dirk was spending his entire time on his hair, while i tried to figure out an outfit.  
"So Dave, ready?" Dirk asked.  
"I don't know bro. Does my hair look good?" I snicker and he just looks at me like I'm some idiot.  
We eventually leave the apartment and get onto Dirks motorcycle and head to the party. And what a party it was. It was in a huge house, music blasting, and teens rolling on the grass. Huh, thats normal. Guess it's time to get my party on.


	3. The party yeah

Music blares. Teens screaming and cheering. A normal teen party if I must say myself. Unfortunately I was left to fend for myself, Dirk was already off doing whatever the hell he does at parties. I don't even know what he does, yeah it worries me, but he won't even tell me. Which makes me a bit upset.

So I'm just siting on this couch, drinking some nonalcoholic punch. This random girl is clinging to my arm giving me this eye. She looks like we wants to get into my pants. Her hand trails up my arm and runs her hand through my hair. I look at her and raise an eyebrow. She smiles, her breath is laced with the smell of alcohol. Strong alcohol at that.

"Heeyyyyyy. Sooo like, I looooove urrr hair!~" She giggles. "And I want chu to show me the ressst of your hair!" She giggles more winking at me. She then stares deeply into my eyes, obvious lust filled and want to get with someone. 

I shake my head. I really didn't want to deal with this shit right now.

"Listen here girly. I'm here to party not to get my game on." Oh what the life of the cool kid is like. Have to deal with all these bitches wanting to get with me.

"Oh coooome onn, nu ones has to knows!" Her hand in my hair travels down slowly stroking my neck.

I quickly stand up. "Nope sorry miss, but I'm so not feelin it."  
I turn on my heal and leave the girl on the couch, looking very sad until some other guy walks up, she is giggling once the guy sits down with her. Well I'm done with that.  
I stride out of the room, off to look for someone who isn't shitfaced or obviously desperate. As I walked on people were making out, pushed against walls, laughing loudly, obviously getting the nasty on, and drinking nonstop. Wow this party sure is fun. 

Oh is that. It is. There's Dirk flirting with some guy. What even is happening anymore. Usually Dirk never flirts with anyone or is good with socializing. Wow something must be up if he is like that. I look around some more. Suddenly there is an arm wrapping around my shoulder and the smell of alcohol radiates off of this body. I turn my head and see someone I wasn't expected to see. The tall, dark hair and handsome. What was his name again? Oh wait, the guy never said. 

Oh shit, oh shit he sees me. He is touching me, holy shit. Abort mission, abort. Go home and be a girl. Run. Oh shit.

The guy walks up. He smiles down at me and waves. 

"Hey it's you! Mr.Barista! Didn't expect you here at a party. Well..... My party." He holds up the drink in his hand.

"Well I am a strider bro. And Striders always show to a party thats this kickin." I smirk slightly and nod my head. He smiles again. He turns, still having his arm around my shoulder and whoa is he tall. Taller then he looked. About a head taller. He quickly walks with me under his arm towards a pool and a group of people. 

"Hey guys! This is the guy I was talking about!" He smiles wide at the group. Which included three girls with real long hair, a shorter guy with messy red hair, a blonde with purple in his hair, a girl with braids and a guy who looks like he came out of a greaser movie. Wow great group you got here mr hottie. 

"Sup strangers. Names Dave Strider. Resident coolkid. And worker at the Midnight Crew Cafe." I noded at them. 

One of the girls with really long black hair waves enthusiastically. Two members sneer, one doesn't look interested at all. The guy with the purple hair looks like he wants to leave while greaser is undressing one of the long haired chicks. One of them comes up and shakes my hand.

"Hi I'm Jade! And you already know John! And," she points to the people. "That's Feferi, Meenah, Cronus, Eridan, Karkat, and Vriska. We make up the swimming team! "

"We have a swimming team?" The kid with the purple hair snorts. 

"Oh shush Eridan. Yeah we do!" The girl named Jade says.   
John arm leaves my shoulder and he goes to talk to the Vriska chick. Suddenly I miss his arm. 

"So Dave, want to party with us?" Asked the girl named Feferi. Well I think its Feferi.

"Sure why not, y'all seem like an okay bunch."

And so I partied with the swim team all night, became friends with most of them very quickly. Though mu mind wondered off thinking where my tall crush ran off to with the Vriska chick. I hoped that they weren't together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late response and everything!


	4. A little later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is dancing with a new hottie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to a party.

The party was still going on hours into the night. Dirk has left me alone since the start. The swim team seemed pretty chill, but it's a party I got to get out there and mingle with everyone. Even if I can't see the hottie, John Egbert. People where still dancing inside. It was a little chilly outside so I walked into this mess of teens and ... Obviously college kids too. Wow what are they doing at this party? Must be pretty big if college kids decided to join in on it. 

Before I could go and get more punch a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. 

"Hello there." A voice said. Loud enough for me to hear, but quiet enough to be undetected over the loud music and teens laughing. I turn my head and see another tall, dark and handsome. God dammit. 

I greeted the guy quickly. I have a crush already, I don't need this green-eyed, obviously college student guy to butt in. I was about to walk forward. Going back to my mission to get that punch to my stomach and dance a little with these strangers who apparently go to my school. 

The man just followed me, he had this silly smile on his face as he followed me over to the kitchen where they had apple juice. Fuck yes apple juice. I kept on giving him the 'stop following me you creep' face. But I guess my poker face must be masking it up all too good. He just kept following me. Even after I was done drinking my apple juice and shot it into a near by trashcan he was watching me. God this guy was creeping me out. 

I quickly left the kitchen and joined the mass of people dancing to some shitty music. Well might as well right? So, I joined in and danced a little. Not even five minutes after that guy came up and fucking decided to dance with me too. Okay. I need to tell this guy to back the fuck up. 

"Dude seriously, stop following me." I gave him a glare, even if I was still dancing. Dancing right next to him. 

"I'm not following you. I just thought you looked mighty lonely and needed a friend." Wow this guy. Whoa accent ahoy. His words where a little slurred too. So drunk and seemed like he was hitting on me. Fun.

"Dude, I'm fine. Seriously." Dave just walked off more into the sea of people when a hand shoots out and grabs my wrist. Pulling me into the body that dragged me in. Spinning me around so my face is smashed into.... Oh. Wow this is. This is a really nice chest. Oh. 

"How about one dance mate?" I only nodded and the guy's hand left my wrist and trails down to my hips. Oh okay this is. Okay. I put my hands on his chest and oh Jesus he is ripped. God help me, to many hotties in one week. The guy just sways us back and forth to the song. Wow who even does this at parties. Wait who dances at parties? Fuck if I know. 

The guy leans down and says his name into my ear. Jake English. College freshman. Well that explains why he is at a high school party. I just tell him my own name and we continue to dance. Hitting the beat with our hips. Suddenly I felt lips on my cheek and hands in my back pants pockets. Nope, I'm not even drunk for this. I quickly push the guy away. Putting a hand up to hide the bottom half of my face to hide a blush. Fuck when did I become such a pansy and not a suave Strider I am.

"Sorry man, I uh.... Got to go. I just remembered my curfew." Before Jake could respond I'm out the door. Passing everyone. Shit. Dirk's still inside. Probably hanging out with Roxy and shit. I'll text him telling him I feel sick. For now I just need to walk home. Maybe go to the corner store near my place to get some candy or something. 

I kept walking when I got a text from Dirk asking me where I was. I just shot him a text back saying I left early. The scene was getting a little boring to me. I pocketed my phone.

Once I finally got to the mini-mart I went in and got a crunch bar and some apple juice. I got up to the cashier and pulled out my wallet from the back feeling ... A piece of paper? I quickly paid the cashier and walked out. 

"What even is this?" I looked at the paper once I was outside and walking to my building. It was a blank paper with nothing written on it. I flipped it over and there was writing. A number to be exact with a a name and a wink at the bottom.   
-Call me sometime. Jake english ;)  
What have I gotten myself into this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship dave/jake too. God help me this is going to be a problem. This might end up john/dave/jake
> 
> oh and I have the chapter after this written. I'll post it sometime next week.


End file.
